Forum:TTTB/Bring back Newspapers!
Forums: Index > LIKE A BOSS! > Well, I was going through the sidebar, and I found the newspaper. I read it, and I thought that we should bring them back. It could have a boss, who read the writer's submissions and chose which one would get in the section. * Sections: ** About the wiki ** Notices ** DO YOUR PART! ** Jokes and Riddles ** In-Universe Noticeboard * Positions: Each position is followed by a short summary of its job. #'Writer:' The writers write stories, which they submit to the BOTN. The In-Universe Noticeboard is written by In-Universe characters. All are writers. #'Boss of the Newspaper:' (I'll call it BOTN) The BOTN chooses the submissions, and publishes the newspaper. Process: On the last week of the month, writers go to the BOTN's talk page and submit their submissions there. There will be 4 submissions per section. The BOTN will choose which one gets into the newspaper. The newspaper will be released on the first day of the month. So, who's with me? KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 03:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) -------------- Update: I need a BOSS to sign this, so they can change the sidebar and page. Or...someone could promote me to BOSS, I change the stuff I need, maybe edit a few BOSS-only articles, then get demoted. -------------- More Updates: To people who want to run it: I was thinking that I would be the BOTN, but if I can't do it, then I shall appoint someone to do it for me. To people who haven't voted yet, but will vote: Please change the number at the top of the section to one more than before. Voting For (8) * I'd like it! Penguin Mario Dude 04:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * -- I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 04:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * I think only one newspaper. Controlled by 'staff'. --'''Iamred1 Talk to me! 15:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * Excellent idea. Can I run it? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 11:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :* I'll write something to prove why don't worry. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 11:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *I do write good articles, so let's see...-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 12:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *I agree. The in-character newspapers were always fun. Alas, it always flops. If you wish to revive it again, you have my approval and support! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I see donkeys ... on my grandfather's driveway. † 17:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *Sure why not?--:EuropeaI'm bored 01:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *I Wanna Help! --Anniem۝۝se 11:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *I had been a major contributor to the SECOND era of the newspaper, but was fired eventually by Happyface who brought the whole thing down. I'm for it, but I would recommend a "news roll" section on the main page. Something like the 'annoucements', but on the CPFW universe. For now, let's just go with the newspaper and see if it works. Against (3 ¼) * No point. They'll just get forgotten and become an epic fail. And that's if you find someone to write them in the first place... --ZE SHEEP! (Talk page OF DOOM) 09:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * What he said. What do you think happened to the other ones? And that was when we had more users. The wiki is living on 20 users or a bit more. Seh? That's all of our users. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 12:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * This has already been tried heaps of times. Each time failed. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 02:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Neutral (¾) * I had started doing a newsletter, but that stopped - but thanks to this I am starting it again. I like the idea of bringing back the idea, but the way it works needs some changes. We have the newsletter, which is based for stuff on the wiki - like recent changes, events, what's up and all that - and the sections given; if you think about it, it wouldn't be right for a newspaper to have a section each for all our stub articles - that would be totally shameful. We have a newsletter which can kick off straight away, but now I am a bit in the middle, closer to Against, however. If this passes though, I will always try to change the ideas, so don't get me involved. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Final Verdict It has been passed! As of 4:53 AEST, 24th April, 2010. We will begin now. I am the BOTN, so get writing! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 06:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Congress